genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Splitting the games
How do you feel about splitting the games so that items, gameplay, mechanics, etc. can be more easily categorized and linked? Like how they do on the Mass Effect wikia. An example, for Mass Effect 1 characters the URL is: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Characters/Mass_Effect and the link is on the main bar of the site nested under Games/Mass Effect/Characters. While Mass Effect 2 characters URL is: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Characters/Mass_Effect_2 and the link is nested under Games/Mass Effect 2/Characters. You can see what I mean if you give the site a once over. If we do this we can have a bit more order on the wiki without starting a whole new Genji: Day of the Blades wiki. Just wanted to know what you thought about it and if you had a certain way to implement it in your head already. Have a good one. Kilitankeilts (talk) 13:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Of course, I was thinking the same, too. There's no need to divide this Wiki into a "Dawn of the Samurai" Wiki and a "Days of the Blades" one, instead we can create different categories for the two such as "Days of the Blade weapons", "Dawn of the Samurai items", etc. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I agree, I understood how other wikis had split their games after I left this message and a bit of digging around. That was why I put the "Days" in parantheses and thought I'd let you change the navigation bars. Also, I like how you changed it to the full title in parantheses. I just wasn't for sure how we should go about that. Part of me thought it would look cluttered with full title but the other part of me thought it looked lazy with partial title, so thanks for helping me make up my mind. =) As well, thank you so much for making the category items page! I couldn't figure out how to do it properly. There is much for me to learn in the way of "wiki". On a side note, do you have a trick to taking HD pictures on a LCD flat screen? My camera keeps picking up waves/lines and other distortions...it was amazing I even got the Kurama picture (which wasn't even HD after it was said and done with.) Kilitankeilts (talk) 05:05, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ Well, I've been working on this Wikia environment for quite a while, so I know some basics about how to create valid categories and etc. If you have something that you don't understand then you can ask me, I will try my best to help you ^ ^ As for the HD pics, well to be honest I didn't take picutres directly from TV screens, I took them from some videos that I found on Youtube. It's hard to find a HD pic from PlayStatyion games like these :/ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:34, September 21, 2013 (UTC) For sure it is. I found some tips (setting shutter speed to 1/25th of a second) online but from what I have seen the pictures will still be grainy, wavy, or just plain low def. Still, we can only do the best we can do. It almost makes me want to invest in a tripod, I tell ya. Kilitankeilts (talk) 08:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC)